


Speechless

by vivaforever597



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: Ami reached over to offer Makoto her hand. Makoto took it without thinking.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> One of three Makoami ficlets for my sweet cheerssweetiedarling's birthday, because she loves "stories about cute girls being cute." 12 points to anyone who can pick up on the commonality among the titles _and_ the reason behind it.

Makoto sat before the picture window, the evening sunlight glinting off her hair and drawing out its red undertones. She smiled to herself, not really thinking about anything.

Then she felt a gentle hand on her back, running across her shoulder blades as the person stepped closer to her. She didn’t have to look to see it was Ami.

Wordlessly, Ami reached over to offer Makoto her hand. Makoto took it without thinking. She smiled up at her girlfriend, then pulled her hand closer to kiss it. Ami replied with a soft smile that Makoto read easily. _That was sweet_ , it said. _I’m glad you did it. Thank you._

Ami tugged gently at Makoto’s arm, without loosening her hold on her hand. Now Makoto returned her smile as she stood up and waited for Ami to come to her.

Ami pivoted to face Makoto directly, then stood on tiptoe to gently kiss her. She read Makoto’s face just as easily as Makoto had read hers: _I’m glad I have you. I love you._ In one motion, she dropped Makoto’s hand and wrapped her arms around her waist. They embraced for a moment, leaning into each other as if neither could stand on her own. Finally, Ami pulled away, love still shining in her eyes and her arm still resting on Makoto’s waist.

Makoto beamed down at her and placed another gentle kiss on her forehead. She blushed, out of pleasure rather than embarrassment. As Ami stepped away, she let her fingers run across Makoto’s hand in one more gesture of her love.


End file.
